1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a GaAs FET structure having a high electric field region which can be used for high speed optical detection or for microwave oscillator optical injection locking. More particularly, the invention relates to a device configured such that optical radiation is efficiently coupled into the high electric field region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gallium arsenide field effect transistors (FET's) are well-known; see, e.g., Vol. 24, Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers, Microwave Theory and Technology, pp. 279-300 (1976). However, these devices are designed for optimal microwave performance only. Therefore, they are not necessarily suitable for efficient optical coupling.
Other investigators have employed conventional FET's as optical detectors; see, e.g., Technical Digest, International Electron Devices Meeting, pp. 120-123 (1978), Vol. 13, Electronics Letters, p. 193 (Mar. 15, 1977) and Vol. 19, Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, pp. L27-L29 (1980). However, these FET's also were optimized only for microwave performance.